Manusiawi, Kim Jongin
by youknowmee
Summary: [SEQUEL]Sungguh, Jongin itu sama sekali tidak peka. Terkadang dia tidak akan mempedulikan sekitarnya, termasuk aku. Aku bingung, dia benar-benar mencintaiku tidak sih?/KAIHUN/BL/EXO
1. Chapter 1

Kau pikir mudah, melihat orang yang kau suka berkencan dengan gadis lain? Kau pikir mudah, bersikap biasa saja disaat teman-temanmu terlihat antusias melihat pasangan itu bermesraan di depan umum? Jawabannya tidak.

Secara tidak sadar kau akan membenci dua sejoli yang sedang memadu kasih itu. Secara tidak sadar kau akan membenci orang-orang yang mendukung mereka. Dan setelah kau menyadarinya, kau akan membenci dirimu sendiri kenapa kau memiliki hati yang begitu buruk.

Tapi ini wajar bukan?

Kau, akan merasakan dimana dadamu akan terhimpit benda tak kasat mata dan perlahan akan membuat air matamu menetes.

Aku tidak suka melihat pasangan itu, aku tidak suka melihat bagaimana mereka sangat serasi jika disandingkan bersama. Aku bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan gadis itu. Dia sempurna, hampir semua lelaki normal akan memujanya, mengidam-idamkan menjadi kekasihnya. Dan dalam kasus ini, lelaki yang kusukai lah yang beruntung telah mendapatkan hatinya.

Lalu siapa aku? Oh aku adalah lelaki juga. Yang memiliki orientasi seksual agak menyimpang. Bukan agak, tapi memang menyimpang. Sial. Aku kesal dengan takdirku ini, kenapa aku menyukai lelaki normal, huh? Sudahlah, itu rencana Tuhan. Aku tak pantas merasa kesal. Sudah diijinkan hidup di dunia selama dua puluh satu tahun saja sudah cukup bagiku. Dan aku seharusnya bersyukur. Maafkan aku, Tuhan.

Dan soal lelaki itu, oh dia cukup populer. Dia tampan, senyummnya menawan, ramah kepada siapapun. Di sisi lain, dia sangat sangat manusiawi. Maksudku disini, kebanyakan orang-orang yang dipuja kebanyakan gadis akan bersikap sok sempurna layaknya dia adalah seorang dewa kan?

Namun dia tidak.

Dia begitu...manusiawi. Dia kadang melupakan fakta bahwa dia adalah seorang yang populer.

Terkadang dia akan terlihat sangat kusut seperti tidak pernah mandi. Aku curiga dia memang tidak mandi sebelum berangkat ke kampus. Jika sudah begitu, kau bisa melihat pakaiannya yang terlihat seperti tidak di setrika. Apa-apaan dia itu?

Pernah pula, dia pergi ke kampus dengan rambut super awut-awutan miliknya. Hey, kebanyakan lelaki akan sangat seksi dengan penampilan seperti itu. Tapi menurutku dia benar-benar parah. Alih-alih seksi, aku justru menganggap rambutnya itu mirip sarang burung yang berada di pohon dekat jendela kamarku.

Yah, tapi kalian harus tau. Love is blind.

Sejelek apapun penampilannya dia tetap saja membuat hatiku bergetar. Aku seharusnya sudah dalam proses move on sekarang, tapi setiap hari melihat senyumnya selalu membuatku lupa bahwa dia telah dimilki oleh orang lain.

Aku sering menemukan diriku sedang merindukannya di malam hari. Apalagi disaat hujan turun. Kerinduanku akan dirinya semakin membuncah saja. Ini tidak adil. Kenapa aku harus menyukai seseorang yang bahkan mengingatku saja tidak.

Yeah, kami pernah berkenalan sebelumnya. Dan kami sempat mengobrol.

Hanya tiga kali bercakap-cakap, setelah itu tidak lagi.

Jangan heran kenapa aku bisa mengingat sedetail itu. Aku bahkan mengingat dengan jelas apa yang pernah kami bicarakan dalam percakapan singakat kami.

 _"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?"_

 _"Tentu. Ini tempat umum."_

 _"Perkenalkan, aku Kim Jongin"_

 _"Hai. Aku Oh Sehun."_

 _"Kau ingin pulang juga?"_

 _"Iya."_

Hanya itu.

Menggelikan sekali bukan?

Lagipula tanpa dia memperkenalkan diri aku sudah tahu namanya sejak lama. Aku pengagum rahasianya, ingat?

Bohong jika jantungku tidak berdetak kencang seperti hampir lepas saja dari tempatnya. Tapi aku adalah aktor hebat. Terimakasih kepada bibirku yang tidak tergagap saat membalas kalimatnya. Dan juga pipiku yang tak mudah merona. Baiklah pipiku merona, sedikit. Dia tak sadar juga sepertinya.

Dia ramah bukan?

Ah sebenarnya jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku merasa dia hanya bosan karena saat itu hanya kami berdua yang menunggu bus di halte yang tak jauh dari universitas kami. Makanya dia mengajakku bicara. Meskipun tidak bertahan lama.

Dan aku yakin sekali, dia pasti semakin bosan karena aku menjawab dengan singkat dan terkesan acuh, karena saat itu aku sibuk dengan ponselku. Jadi tidak akan mengherankan jika dia tidak akan mengingatku saat ini.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak mengharapkan lebih. Aku tidak berharap bisa menjadi kekasihnya atau orang terdekatnya. Apalagi temannya. Tidak. Aku tidak suka konsep dimana kita menjalin pertemanan dengan alasan ingin mendekatinya, lalu merayunya, lalu menggodanya.

BIG NO.

Aku tidak seperti itu, sumpah. Aku memang bukan seseorang yang sangat pendiam. Tapi aku adalah seseorang yang sangat pasif jika sudah menyangkut urusan hati. Jadi beginilah akhirnya, aku kalah sebelum berperang.

Baiklah mari kembali membahas dua sejoli yang sukses membuat hari-hariku menjadi buruk tadi.

Awalnya, aku tidak pernah merasa sensi kepada gadis itu, aku biasa saja melihatnya. Ya dia cantik, wajahnya tegas dan dia terlihat elegan. Kenapa pula gadis bak seorang putri dongeng seperti dia mau menerima lelaki seperti Jongin? Dan dari semua mahasiswa di universitas kami yang sebegitu luasnya, kenapa Jongin-ku yang menjadi kekasihnya.

Tunggu, kenapa aku mengatakan Jongin-ku?

Dia bukan siapa-siapaku.

Baiklah maafkan aku. Aku sungguh posesif. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kan? Aku menyukainya. Sangat. Dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku susah sekali menghilangkan namanya dari dalam benakku.

Terdengar picisan.

Tapi itu fakta.

Dan sekarang aku sedang duduk termenung di cafetaria fakultasku sendiri sambil memikirkan kembali nasib malangku yang selalu dihidangkan pemandangan memuakkan dari kedua orang itu yang sejak tadi asik bersenda gurau seolah mengejekku.

Heol. Aku muak. Hatiku berdenyut nyeri. Lebih baik aku pergi saja, kemanapun asal tidak disini. Aku bukan seorang yang masokis ngomong-ngomong.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju taman dekat ruang kaprodi fakultasku. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan mulai sibuk dengannya. Aku memang suka sekali menyibukkan diri dengan ponselku, bahkan temanku sering menegurku karena aku akan menjadi tidak fokus jika sedang diajak berbicara.

Asal kalian tau, ponsel ini lah yang mampu membuat moodku baik kembali. Aku jadi tidak terlalu memikirkan pasangan yang berhasil membuat hatiku teriris seperti tadi.

Aku melihatnya lagi. Hmm kenapa dia muncul padahal belum ada tiga menit aku meletakkan pantatku disini. Dan dia sendirian. Oke, entah perasaanku saja, atau dia memang berjalan ke arahku.

Baiklah jantung, pelan-pelan saja berdetaknya. Dia hanya akan lewat didepanku kan, bukan menghampiriku.

"Sehun..."

Tunggu sebentar. Kenapa dia menghampiriku?

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearahnya.

Kenapa dia duduk disampingku? Kenapa dia duduk sedekat ini?

Mau apa dia?

Hey, dia juga mengingat namaku! Gezz, Sehun kau sangat norak.

Aku rasa aku terlalu lama merespon. Lihatlah wajahku, kalian pasti akan mengataiku seperti orang idiot. Dengan wajah terbengong dan tatapan terkejut, dan pipiku memanas. Oh tidak, ini pasti sangat merah.

"Y-ya?"

Haish, kenapa aku terbata?

Dia menatapku dengan wajah teduhnya. Tuhan, bolehkah aku menangis sekarang? Dia sangat sangat tampan dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, lupakan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Kali ini aku mentoleransinya.

"Bukankah malam ini ada festival di pusat kota?", dia mulai bertanya.

"Ya, benar. Lalu?"

"Jika kau tidak keberatan maukah kau pergi denganku, Sehun?"

1 detik... 2 detik... 3 detik... 4 detik... 5 detik...

Tunggu, dia mengajakku? Kenapa? Apakah ini ajakan kencan?

Aku menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut tentu saja.

Tidak, dia telah memiliki kekasih. Dia tidak bermaksud menjadikanku selingkuhannya kan? Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungku semakin cepat saja. Aku senang, yeah. Sangat senang. Woah rasanya seperti ingin meledak saja. Tapi disisi lain, dia telah berpacaran dengan seorang gadis. Bagaimana ini?

"A-apa?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu pukul tujuh di rumahmu."

Sebelum dia mendapatkan jawabanku, dia sudah melesat pergi begitu saja. Punggungnya menghilang di balik koridor tempat dia muncul tadi.

Tadi itu apa? Aku merasa sangat aneh. Tapi juga senang. Dan bingung. Gelisah juga.

Ya Tuhan. Aku bisa gila! Dan darimana dia tau alamat rumahku?

.

.

.

Jika kalian ingin tahu sekarang di mana aku, maka aku akan menjawabnya dengan senang hati. Aku berada di pusat kota sekarang, ditengah-tengah keramaian festival tahunan di kota kelahiranku.

Dan aku bersama Jongin. Benar Kim Jongin yang itu. Yang tadi siang membuatku galau. Dia menepati janjinya akan menjemputku, di depan rumahku. Dengan mobilnya yang sangat keren entah bagaimana dia mendapatkannya aku yakin orang tuanya pastilah sangat kaya.

Hey, sebelumnya dia hanya naik vespa ke kampus. Vespa warna putih, mirip seperti milik Chanyeol, sepupuku. Jadi aku bolehkan, sedikit tercengang ketika melihat mobilnya terparkir elegan di depan gerbang rumahku.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana perjalanan kami tadi karena aku malas membahasnya. Satu hal saja yang perlu kalian ketahui, kami sangat canggung.

Oke, sekarang simak ceritaku di tengah festival ini.

Aku menikmatinya, disini ramai dan terasa menyenangkan. Aku suka tempat-tempat seperti ini, akan ada banyak stan makanan, game, pernak-pernik. Jongin mengajakku menikmati kentang goreng yang dililitkan pada sosis panjang (kalian tau kan? Aku lupa namanya. Di CFD banyak).

Sesaat aku lupa menanyakan kepada Jongin, kenapa dia mengajakku kesini. Maksudnya hanya berdua saja. Apa sebaikanya aku bertanya sekarang?

"Sehun, kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tidak senang?"

Buset, Jongin. Tentu saja aku senang. Heol, aku hanya sedang berpikir keras. Dan melatih diri supaya tidak gugup. Yeah, sejak tadi Jongin lah yang memulai percakapan, lalu aku akan menjawabnya dengan sangat singkat.

"Tentu aku senang, hehe.."

"Lalu, apa yang mengganggumu? Kau…terlihat agak pendiam malam ini, ku perhatikan kau adalah seorang yang periang selama ini. Apalagi saat bersama temanmu, Baekhyun"

Dia memperhatikanku katanya? Jongin, tolong aku rasa aku benar-benar pusing sekarang.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Jongin." aku menjilat bibir bawahku dengan gugup dan aku merasa Jongin sedang menatapku intens.

"Tanyakan saja, aku akan menjawabnya."

"Jadi, kenapa kau…", lidahku kelu saat akan mengatakannya. Aku kembali menjilat bibirku.

"Sehun, bisakah kau berhenti menjlat bibirmu? Itu agak mengangguku."

Kretek.. oh itu jelas suara hatiku yang agak retak, kurasa. Dia tidak suka tingkahku yang terlihat norak ini, kan?

"M-maafkan aku Jongin."

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu minta maaf. So, kau ingin bertanya apa kepadaku?"

Haruskah aku mengatakannya? Aku bisa saja bilang tidak jadi. Tapi kepalang tanggung, Jongin sedang menunggu kalimat yang akan ku lontarkan kepadanya.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau mengajakku kesini Jongin? Maksudku, kenapa kita hanya berdua. Kau tentu punya teman yang sangat banyak kan. Kita juga bukan dua orang yang sangat akrab."

Kau hebat Ohse! Kau bisa mengatakan kalimat sepanjang ini tanpa tergagap sedikitpun. Meskipun aku gugup sih.

"Kutanya lagi, kau tidak senang?"

Jongin menatapku serius. Parah, sorot matanya benar-benar parah. Tanganku mulai berkeringat dingin, aku khawatir kentangku akan terjatuh. Kakiku lemas, sepertinya tulang-tulangku menghilang entah kemana. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain asal bukan kearah matanya.

"Aku senang, sungguh tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab saja pertanyaanku tadi?"

Dia menghela napas panjang, aku menjadi tak enak hati sendiri.

"Karena aku ingin mengajakmu. Bukan orang lain, bukan temanku. Hanya kau yang ingin menjadi teman kencanku malam ini. Lalu dimana letak kesalahannya, huh?"

Aku tidak yakin setelah ini dadaku tetap utuh, karena sejak tadi jantungku tak berhenti melompat dari sarangnya. Kurasa setelah ini akan ada lubang menganga dari dadaku. Iya, iya aku berlebihan. Aku tau.

Sepertinya dia siap melanjutkan, maka dari itu aku akan diam.

"Kau mengatakan kita tak cukup akrab sebelumnya kan? Kuberi tahu padamu, Oh Sehun. Bagaimana kita bisa akrab satu sama lain jika selama ini kau terlihat tak suka padaku?"

Kapan aku bersikap begitu padamu, Kim?!

"Kau selalu menghindar setiap aku akan berjalan kearahmu. Kau akan berbelok arah setiap melihatku, benar kan? Dan saat di halte dimana aku memiliki kesempatan mengobrol denganmu, mengajakmu berkenalan, tapi kau menanggapinya tanpa minat. Aku menyimpulkan kau tidak meyukaiku entah karena apa. Aku mendengar dari Chanyeol bahwa kau tidak suka lelaki yang berpenampilan berlebihan dengan memamerkan kemewahannya. Aku rasa aku tidak pernah melakukannya, tapi aku ingin kau semakin melihat kearahku. Maka kubuat penampilanku sesederhana mungkin. Tapi hasilnya tetaplah nihil."

Dia menatapku dengan wajah sedihnya. Dan aku tidak dapat berkomentar apa-apa. Dia membuatku seperti orang paling dungu sedunia. Kata-katanya. Membuatku diliputi perasaan bersalah.

"Lalu, bagaimana Krystal?" aku memandangnya dengan takut-takut. Takut sakit hati mendengar jawabannya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Krystal?"

"…."

"Sehun?"

Dia terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaanku. Oke, bukankah Krystal kekasihnya?

"Kau berpacaran dengan Krystal, Kim."

"Berita darimana itu?"

"Orang-orang membicarakannya. Semua orang. Bahkan Baekhyun. Mereka mengatakan kalian sangat cocok. Dan aku menyetujuinya." agak sakit mengatakannya, tapi aku butuh kejelasan.

"Apakah kau cemburu, Sehun?"

Gezz, lelaki ini benar-benar.

"Tentu saja iya, bodoh."

Uh-oh apakah aku menemukan semburat merah dari kedua pipinya? Dia bisa melakukannya juga ternyata. Lucu sekali hahaha.

"Memangnya, aku pernah mengatakan kalau Krystal itu pacarku?"

Aku menggeleng kalem.

"Lantas kenapa kau mempercayainya?"

"Karena kalian terlihat cocok!" tanpa sadar aku sedikit membentaknya. "Dan bisakah kau jawab saja pertanyaanku, Kim Jongin. Kau sangat bertele-tele."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kenapa jadi galak begitu? aku dan Krystal berteman sejak delapan tahun yang lalu. Banyak orang yang mengatakan kami cocok memang…"

Dia menjeda kalimatnya dan tersenyum jahil ke arahku, dan hanya kubalas dengan tatapan malas.

"Tapi asal kau tahu. Krystal adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui aku gay. Dia temanku sedari kecil. Dan dia tempatku berbagi cerita, apapun. Termasuk dunia homoku ini. Saat aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukaimu, aku langsung bercerita kepadanya dan dia sangat mendukungku. Bahkan ide kencan dadakan yang harusnya berjalan romantis ini juga ide darinya. Selesai. Kau puas?"

Aku akan mengingat-ingat kalimatnya yang sengaja ia tekankan pada bagian "harusnya berjalan romantis."

Terkejut? Tentu saja. Selama ini aku salah paham dan gundah gulana tak jelas seorang diri. Kupikir aku bertepuk sebelah tangan namun semua ini akulah yang terlalu bodoh.

Maafkan aku Kim Jongin-ku yang tampan.

"Jadi… eerr kau menyukaiku?"

Dia menjitak kepalaku dengan gemas.

"Apakah aku tadi lupa mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu, Oh Sehun?"

"Ya! Seharusnya kau mengatakan layaknya gentleman kan, yang tadi sangat tidak romantis." aku mengibaskan tanganku sambil berkilah. Lihat, dia menggeram kesal.

"Sudah terlanjur. Sekarang kau tahu aku menyukaimu. Kau mau jadi kekasihku tidak?"

Bagaimana mungkin dia menembakku dengan cara seperti itu? Kim Jongin dengan semua kemanusiawiannya yang lama-lama tak wajar menurutku.

"Kalau aku menolak, bagaimana?"

Dia terlihat terkejut. Mukanya memerah, tapi tidak merona. Kurasa dia menahan marah.

Dengan membuang alat tusuk sosis kentang goreng tadi, dia bangkit dengan wajah super kecutnya.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang? Aku iya. Jangan lama-lama nanti kutinggal" setelah berkata begitu dia berjalan menjauh dari tempatt kami duduk.

"Hey, hey Jongin. Tunggu aku!"

Aku berusaha menyamai langkahnya. Sosis kentangku masih kupegang erat dengan tangan kananku. Sementara tangan kiriku berusaha menggapai lengannya.

"Kau marah, Jongin?" dia hanya membalas tatapanku seolah berkata, _'menurutmu?'._ "maafkan aku, aku hanya bercanda Jongin."

"Bercandamu sangat tidak lucu, Sehun." dingin sekali dia.

Jongin sudah menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Sekarang giliranku. Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Aku melakukannya sampai tiga kali.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menolakmu, bahkan tadi siang aku sempat patah hati melihat kau dan Krystal bersenda gurau bersama. Dan asal kau tahu saja, selama ini aku berusaha move on tapi selalu gagal. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama, jangan tanyakan kapan karena aku lupa. Yang jelas aku sangat sangat menyukaimu."

Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum manis kearahku. Ah rasanya sebentar lagi aku akan meleleh. Ngomong-ngomong aku berkata seperti itu dengan penuh keberanian lho.

"Terimakasih Sehun." Dia mengusak pucuk kepalaku. Uh aku menyukainya. "Kau bisa menghabiskan sosismu, tidak baik makan sambil berjalan."

Ya ampun, aku teringat pada sosisku yang bahkan baru dua kali kugigit sedari tadi. Aku mengangguk dan mulai menghabiskannya segera. Jongin hanya terkekeh melihatku.

.

.

.

Jongin mengantarkanku sampai didepan pintu gerbang rumahku. Dia menolak masuk, karena hari sudah sangat larut, dia takut mengganggu keluargaku. Ah tadi kami sempat makan malam dulu sebelum pulang.

"Jongin."

"Ya?"

"Mulai sekarang, jangan berpenampilan seperti bukan dirimu Jongin. Kau mungkin terlihat sederhana. Tapi sisirlah rambutmu sebelum pergi ke kampus. Dan jangan lupa setrikalah pakaianmu. Kau terlihat seperti gelandangan yang tak pernah mandi."

Dia tertawa renyah, kupikir dia akan tersinggung.

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia Oh Sehun." dia menjawabnya disela tawanya. "Baiklah aku pulang, ya"

Jongin berbalik. Bersiap memasukki mobilnya.

"Jongin!"

Sebelum dia sempat bertanya, aku segera menghampirinya dan…

Chu.

Aku menciumnya, di pipi.

Aku heran, kenapa aku bisa seagresif ini? Ini bukan diriku. Tapi tak apalah. Sesekali aku harus menyenangkan kekasihku kan? Oh sekarang aku bisa menyebutnya kekasihku. Karena dia memang kekasihku.

Dia tersenyum tampan. Ah kapan sih Jongin tak tampan?

"Selamat malam, Sehun"

"Selamat malam, Jongin. Kirimi aku pesan jika kau sudah sampai. Dan berhati-hatilah."

Jongin mengangguk dan segera memasuki mobilnya. Aku memandangi mobilnya sampai menghilang di tikungan.

Jadi begini rasanya jika cintamu terbalaskan? Aku merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia sedunia mengingat Jongin sekarang resmi menjadi kekasihku. Dia tidak memintaku menjadi kekasihnya dengan cara romantis di restoran atau menggunakan bunga atau hal lain, tapi aku menyukainya. Dia membuat diriku berdebar dengan caranya sendiri. Dan inilah yang aku suka darinya. Jongin sangat manusiawi.

.

.

.

 **Note:**

Mainstream ya? Iya. Klasik? Iya. Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat Boys Love. Jadi maafkan aku jika tidak ada feel sama sekali.. Ngomong-ngomong ini sesi curhatku karena patah hati Jongin dating sama mbak Soojung huhuhu. Beginilah akhirnya. Kekeke

Dan apa kalian tau, Jongin memang manusiawi. Di setiap moment. Aku sampai pusing melihatnya. Dia seperti oppa yang mudah sekali dijangkau. Huhuhu

Apa kalian suka? Baiklah. Kapan kapan aku akan membuatnya lagi. Sampai jumpa. XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Pernah kukatakan diawal, kalau Jongin itu selain popular dia juga ramah kepada siapa saja. Senior, junior, teman seangkatan, semua mengenal baik siapa itu Jongin. Kalau pun mereka tak begitu akrab, setidaknya mereka tau bagaimana perangainya di kampus.

Tapi jangan salah menilai. Diluar mungkin Jongin begitu _adorable_ , tapi kalian tidak tau kan bagaimana jika bersamaku?

Sungguh, Jongin itu sama sekali tidak peka. Terkadang dia tidak akan mempedulikan sekitarnya, termasuk aku. Aku bingung, dia benar-benar mencintaiku tidak sih?

Saat itu kami sedang berkencan, dia mengajakku ke taman bermain. Bukannya dia mengajakku menaiki wahana yang ada disini atau bahkan bermesraan seperti pasangan lainnya, Jongin justru asik memainkan game Pokemon Go. Ayolah, game itu belum legal di negara ini. Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli akan hal itu, tapi kalian perlu tahu dia mengabaikanku. Berjalan kesana kemari menangkap pokemon yang sebenarnya hanya ada di layar ponselnya.

Aku kesal, tentu saja. Jongin berjalan begitu cepat dan aku mulai jengah melihat tingkahnya. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencari minum dan duduk disuatu tempat di sekitar sini. Untuk saat ini, aku memaklumi saja kelakuan kekasihku itu, jika dia sadar aku tidak ada dia juga akan mencariku, itupun jika dia peduli.

Senang rasanya ada kedai kecil yang menjual bubble tea di area taman bermain ini, setidaknya tidak membuat moodku semakin buruk. Aku melihat-lihat orang-orang berlalu lalang dihadapanku, mulai dari anak-anak hingga orang dewasa terlihat ceria menikmati acara mereka. Hatiku sedikit kesal jika melihat beberapa pasangan begitu mesranya, bergandengan tangan, melemparkan lelucon satu sampa lain, ah manisnya.

Jika aku tega meninggalkan Jongin, sudah dari tadi aku pulang naik bus. Tapi aku sudah dibutakan cinta sepertinya, sehingga aku hanya mampu menghela nafas bosan.

Sedang asik-asiknya menikmati butiran tapioca dari gelas bubble tea-ku, seseorang menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Sehun, sedang apa disini?" aku menoleh dan menemukan salah satu senior di kampus yang sama populernya dengan Jongin.

"Yifan Sunbaenim."

Demi menjaga kesopanan aku berdiri lalu membungkuk singkat kearahnya, dan mempersilakannya duduk disampingku.

"Kau sendirian?" belum juga aku menjawab pertanyaannya yang tadi, dia sudah bertanya lagi.

"Tadi aku kesini bersama Jongin, dia sedang pergi sebentar untuk membeli beberapa makanan ringan, saat ini aku benar-benar ingin memakan sesuatu."

Aku harus berbohong kepada senior blasteran ini, karena demi apa dia ini rivalnya Jongin. Bukan bermaksud menyombong, Yifan dulu berniat merebutku dari Jongin. Dia selalu memandang remeh Jongin kalau kekasihku itu bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untukku atau tidak, mengingat yeah dia seperti apa. Maka dari itu, jika aku mengatakan hal sejujurnya kemana si bodoh Jongin itu pergi, sudah dipastikan Yifan akan mengomporiku untuk memutuskan Jongin.

Hell no! Selama Jongin tidak memutuskanku, aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Jongin. Bahkan jika suatu hari Jongin selingkuh sekalipun, aku akan menunggunya mengatakan putus kepadaku baru aku pergi dari hadapannya. Gila memang, tapi bagaimana? Jongin membuatku cinta mati. Aku sudah memendam perasaanku kepada Jongin begitu lama. Hanya karena ada blasteran ini masa aku harus meninggalkan kekasihku? Tidak bersyukur namanya.

"Ah, bagaimana hubungan kalian? Berjalan dengan lancar? Jongin tidak berbuat macam-macam kepadamu kan?"

Lihat! Dia sudah menanyakan hal-hal yang menjurus kesitu.

"Berbuat yang macam-macam itu seperti apa, Sunbae? Jika yang kau maksud adalah hal negative, aku bersyukur Jongin tidak melakukannya karna dia sangat mencintaiku." aku sebenarnya sedikit ragu sih ketika mengatakan "sangat".

"Lalu bagaimana dengan berbuat yang macam-macam dalam hal positif?" sial sekali dia tidak menyerah.

"Sebenarnya Sunbaenim, itu adalah privasi kami. Aku agak malu menceritakannya, jadi kau tidak perlu tau."

Benar-benar gila, aku sudah tidak waras sepertinya sampai-sampai mengatakan ini kepada Yifan. Aku sangat paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini, dan asal kalian tahu saja meskipun hubunganku dengan Jongin sudah lumayan lama, dan terkadang Jongin menginap dirumahku (saat orang tuaku tidak ada), tapi kami tidak pernah melakukan hal yang iya-iya. Minimal kami hanya tidur sambil berpelukan. Itu wajar kan?

Kulihat air muka Yifan berubah tegang. Dia terlihat tidak suka. Hahaha rasakan itu.

"Maksudmu Jongin pernah menyentuhmu? Katakan Sehun, jika dia sama sekali belum pernah menidurimu!"

W-wow, dia blak-blakan sekali. Aku memandang sekitarku dan memastikan tidak ada yang mendengarkan ucapan dari mulut si burug marah ini.

"Bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu, Sunbae? Bagaimana jika orang-orang mendengar kalimat tidak senonohmu ini." Aku berbisik sambil memicingkan mata.

Oh, lihat! Wajahnya memerah. Pasti sebentar lagi dia akan marah lalu pergi. Hehehe cerdas juga cara mengusirnya.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini kepadaku, Oh Sehun." dia menatapku nyalang sambil menarik tanganku sangat kencang. Sakit sekali.

"Lepaskan tanganku, jika orang-orang melihat kita dikira kita sedang bertengkar." Aku mencoba melepaskan tanganku namun gagal, dia ini manusia atau apa tangannya kuat sekali. Aku jadi ingat, Jongin pernah bilang aku terlalu kurus, senggol sedikit saja tulangku bisa patah.

Bodoh! Disaat seperti ini aku justru memikirkan hal tidak berguna.

"Persetan dengan orang-orang aku tidak peduli, Jongin tidak menyentuhmu kan?"

Ngotot sekali orang ini.

"Dengarkan aku Yifan Sunbae, aku dan Jongin adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan kami sesama lelaki, berapa kalipun dia beniduriku, aku tidak akan hamil, dan sex bebas sudah bukan hal ajaib di negara ini jika kau lupa. Lalu apa yang kau ributkan?"

"Kau tau aku menyukaimu. Aku menunggumu dan kau justru bersikap murahan kepada si brengsek Jongin?"

Orang ini benar-benar membuatku emosi. Dia menghinaku, dan kekasihku!

PLAK!

Well, untuk yang satu ini aku ingin memuji diriku sendiri karena aku bisa melihat hasil karya tangan kiriku membekas di pipi kanannya.

"Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi aku tidak sehina itu dan Jongin tidak brengsek. Dia baik dan aku sangat mencintainya. Sangat sangat sangat mencintainya."

Lalu hal yang terjadi setelahnya adalah di menyeretku dari tempat dimana aku duduk. Hey, dikira aku karung beras yang bisa ia seret-seret sesuka udelnya?

Aku memberontak, mencoba melepaskan genggamanannya tapi yah aku kalah tenaga. Dia benar-benar kasar dan aku semakin tidak menaruh simpati kepadanya.

Orang gila ini–aku harus menyebutnya begitu, terus menyeretku sampai ditempat parkir mobil, dan bagian yang paling tidak aku suka adalah ketika dia membenturkan punggungku ke pintu mobil yang bisa kutebak ini adalah mobil miliknya.

Detik berikutnya aku menemukan diriku tengah dicium paksa oleh blasteran gila yang gilanya sudah tergila-gila kepadaku.

Aku mengutuk letak mobil orang ini yang berada di pojokan tempat parkir sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang tau perbuatan asusila yang terjadi padaku. Memberontak pun susah sekali yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berusah keras supaya bibirku terkunci rapat tidak memberikannya akses.

Memejamkan mata menghalangi air mata yang keluar, aku bisa mendengar suara lelaki lain yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telingaku.

Yang kurasakan setelahnya adalah tubuh pria yang hampir memperkosaku ini menjauh dari tubuhku dan aku bisa mendengar suara "bugh bugh" begitu keras berulang kali. Saat aku membuka mataku, aku melihat bagaimana wajah Jongin–kekasihku, memerah menahan amarah sambil terus melakukan penganiayaan kepada Yifan. Jika aku tidak mencegahnya mungkin saja kaki Jongin sudah menginjak wajah blasteran Cina-Kanada itu.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Jongin hanya diam sama sekali tak mengajakku berbicara. Jika sebelumnya tidak terjadi apa-apa aku bisa berpikiran mungkin Jongin hanya ingin focus mengendarai mobil, tapi aku yakin kali ini tidak seperti itu. Berulang kali aku meliriknya namun dia sama sekali tidak menghiarukanku.

Ugh, bagaimana ini?

Seharusnya aku yang marah kan, dia yang meninggalkanku sehingga aku mengalami hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti tadi. Tapi kenapa justru dia yang marah. Aku sungguh tidak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini.

Kebisuan ini tetap berlanjut saat kami memasuki pekarangan rumah mewah Jongin. Aku tidak sekali dua kali menginap disini juga, orangtua Jongin baik sekali kepadaku, tapi yah mereka jarang dirumah. Dan mengetahui sepertinya rumah ini sepi hanya ada pembantu dan tukang kebun, aku sedikit lega. Setidaknya situasi tidak semakin canggung, karena Jongin yang masih enggan berbicara kepadaku saja sudah membuatku mati gaya.

Seperti biasa, tanpa disuruh lagi aku akan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, dan duduk manis di kamar Jongin, sementara pemiliknya memasukki bagian lain dari rumah ini.

Aku merebahkan diri dikasur empuk Jongin dan sedikit meraba bibirku yang membengkak. Sial sekali Yifan itu, aku benar-benar merasa terhina dengan segala perlakuannya. Jongin tidak pernah menciumku secara paksa, dia selalu melakukannya dengan lembut dan aku bisa merasakan kasih sayang darinya.

Setitik rasa bersalah merayapi dadaku. Meskipun ini bukan salahku, tapi Jongin pasti terluka melihatku berciuman–secara paksa, dengan orang lain. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Seharusnya aku bisa melawannya.

Pintu kamar ini terbuka, memunculkan sosok Jongin yang membawa nampan dengan secangkir minuman panas diatasnya. Aku menebak dari baunya itu adalah coklat panas.

"Minumlah, kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Aku bangkit dari acara rebahanku dan menerima coklat itu, meniup kecil permukaannya dan meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Jongin mengambil kursi belajarnya dan duduk di hadapanku. Aku meliriknya, tapi tetap saja Jongin tidak berbicara sama sekali, alih-alih berbicara dia justru menatapku dalam, aku kan gugup jadinya. Daripada seperti ini terus yang aku yakin jika diteruskan bisa berlanjut sampai nanti malam, aku memutuskan untuk buka suara.

"Aku memiliki pembelaan jika kau marah kepadaku, Jongin"

Yang kulihat Jongin hanya tersenyum dan mengusak kepalaku lembut.

"Habiskan dulu coklatmu, lalu berceritalah sampai kau puas. Menangis pun sangat diperbolehkan.

Aku menggeleng untuk menolak.

"Tidak kau harus mendengarkanku dulu, Jongin. Aku ingin menceritakan kronologinya sekarang. Kau pergi mencari pokemon entah kemana dan aku lelah mengikutimu. Setelah itu aku membeli segelas bubble tea, bertemu dengan Yifan dan dia bertanya bersama siapa aku ke taman bermain. Aku menjawab pertanyaannya dan mengatakan bahwa kau, kekasihku yang tampan pergi mencari makanan ringan sesuai permintaanku, yang sebenarnya itu hanyalah bualanku."

Kulihat Jongin belum ingin menyela ataupun berkomentar maka aku melanjutkan.

"Baik, setelah itu dia menanyakan soal hubungan kita, dan entah bagaimana, aku membual lagi tentang sesuatu yang berbau seksual dan sepertinya aku membual lagi bahwa kau pernah meniduriku dan itu membuatnya murka. Setelah itu dia menyeretku dank au tau bagaimana kelanjutannya.

Lalu kau mendiamkanku disepanjang perjalanan dan membuatku semakin tidak nyaman. Aku yang harusnya marah. Gara-gara kau meninggalkanku aku hampir dilecehkan orang lain."

Jongin terkekeh pelan lalu mengambil cangkir berisi coklat itu dan meminumnya juga, lalu mengembalikannya lagi kepadaku.

"Memangnya siapa yang marah kepadamu, huh?"

Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu?

"Tentu saja kau, Jongin."

"Aku tidak, Hun."

"Lantas kenapa kau diam sedari tadi, hah?!"

Orang ini benar-benar membuatku kesal saja, walaupun aku mencintainya sih.

"Kuakui aku sangat marah, melihat dia menciummu. Siapa yang tidak emosi ketika kekasihmu dicium oleh orang lain. Tapi aku sudah puas dengan menghajarnya tadi. Alasan kenapa aku diam karena aku masih emosi, Hun. Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan menyakitiku, benar kan?"

"Tapi kau menyeramkan jika sudah diam begitu, Jongin."

Kedua pipiku ditarik oleh Jongin dan membuatku mengerang.

"Sekarang aku bertanya, kenapa kau harus berbohong kepada Yifan soal 'aku sudah menidurimu'. Kau jelas tau dia begitu terobsesi merebutmu dariku."

"Aku pikir dia akan marah dan pergi jika aku menjawab begitu. Tapi dia malah mengataiku murahan. Dan berujung seperti tadi. Lagipula, mana mungkin aku menjelekkanmu dideepan dia, kalau dia menghasutku supaya berpaling darimu bagaimana?"

Sekali lagi Jongin terkekeh, tapi kali ini yang ditarik olehnya adalah bibirku yang sudah tidak membengkak lagi.

"Memangnya kau bisa berpaling dariku?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kalaupun aku harus pergi dari sisimu, itu bukan karena hasutan orang lain apalagi atas kemauanku, Jongin. Itu karena kau. Aku hanya akan pergi jika kau yang memintanya."

Jongin mencium keningku dengan lembut. Lalu turun ke kedua mataku secara bergantian, turun lagi ke hidungku dimana membuatku kegelian.

Dan terakhir bibirku.

Aku sangat menyukai bagaimana cara Jongin menciumku. Dia benar-benar seorang gentlemen. Sentuhannya pada bibirku tidak hanya membuat pipiku memanas tapi juga membuat hatiku berdesir menyenangkan. Mampu membuat seluruh anggota tubuhku merasakan kehangatan yang Jongin berikan.

Dia menjauhkan bibirnya dan menatapku sambil tersenyum.

Ah tampannya.

"Manis sekali sih Sehun-ku ini, kau memang paling bisa membuatku berdebar-debar."

Aku hanya terkekeh saat dia menggesekkan hidungnya ke pipiku, seperti puppy saja dia.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ingin membalas Yifan tidak? Memukulnya juga, mungkin?"

Malas sekali rasanya jika harus bertemu lagi dengan lelaki blasteran itu. Lagipula Jongin sudah melakukannya.

"Tidak, kau sudah menghajarnya sampai babak belur begitu."

Jongin berdiri meminta kembali cangkir yang ada di genggamanku lalu meletakkannya di atas nakas. Setelah itu dia duduk dihadapanku lagi, dan menggenggam kedua tanganku. Tangannya begitu hangat dan nyaman. Aku sangat menyukainya.

"Maafkan aku karena hari ini kau mengalami kejadian yang buruk, sangat buruk. Kau memang lelaki, dan tidak memerlukan pertanggung jawaban atas apa yang menimpamu, tapi aku yakin kau tersinggung karena perlakuan Yifan. Dan aku juga minta maaf, aku tidak melakukan hal seperti yang kau katakan kepada Yifan tadi. Aku pergi bukan karena untuk menyenangkanmu, tapi kesenanganku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa berjanji tapi aku akan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya."

Jongin mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan aku bisa melihatnya. Dia memang tidak peka dan terkadang menyebalkan. Tapi Jongin menghargaiku. Aku jadi semakin mencintainya. Heheheh.

"Ah aku hampir lupa, mungkin lain kali kau tidak perlu berbohong lagi soal aku yang menidurimu, Sehun-ah," dia menaik turunkan alisnya dengan genit.

Aku menatapnya bingung. Sebentar, kurasa aku akan mendengar sesuatu yang tidak menyengakan untuk jantungku setelah ini.

"K-kenapa memangnya?"

Jongin tersenyum misterius dan membuatku semakin merasakan tanda bahaya. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ketelingaku. Kurasakan Jongin menggigitnya pelan dan meniup-nipunya , badanku mulai gemetaran karena perbuatannya. Sedangkan tangannya mulai menelusup kedalam kaosku, lalu mengelus-elus punggungku dimana membuat lututku semakin lemas saja, setelah itu dia berbisik.

"Karena jika kau mau, kita bisa melakukannya sekarang, sayangku."

"HYAAAAA MENJAUH KAU DARIKU DASAR MESUM!"

Dan yang terjadi setelah ini adalah…

.

.

.

Hayo, apa?

.

.

.

"Kau ganas sekali sih, Hun."

"Itu karena kau melakukan tindakan pelecehan kepada anak dibawah umur."

Aku tersenyum puas karena secara tidak sengaja menendang kursi Jongin sampai jatuh terjungkal. Kulihat Jongin meringis kesakitan dibawah sana sambil memegangi punggungnya. Untung kepalanya tidak terbentur lantai. Aku bisa masuk penjara atas tuduhan penganiayaan. Karena tidak tega, aku membantunya bangkit lalu mengelus-elus punggungnya, tapi tidak dengan cara menelusupkan tanganku kedalam pakaiannya.

Aku tidak mesum, okay?

"Umurmu sudah dua pulh tahun, mana ada dibawah umur?"

Jongin menggerutu kesal. Sebenarnya kasihan juga sih.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku reflek saja melakukannya, siapa suruh kau menggodaku."

"Perlu kau ingat, Hun. Aku tidak akan melakukannya sebelum kita menikah. Meskipun kita sama-sama lelaki, aku tidak ingin melakukannya tanpa adanya ikatan yang illegal."

A-apa? M-menikah katanya?

"Kau ingin menikahiku?"

"Kau tidak ingin kunikahi?"

"Memangnya kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Memangnya kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

APA-APAAN SIH JONGIN?!

"Hentikan becandaanmu ini, Jongin!" aku menggeram kesal. Jongin suka sekali sih menjailiku.

"Kau pikir kita hanya akan berpacaran sampai tua? Kau pikir kenapa aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku jika bukan karena ingin kunikahi?"

Aku mendengus malas. Benar juga katanya. Memangnya hubungan kami hanya sebatas berpacaran saja. Wah aku sih mau saja menikah dengannya.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Kalau aku tidak mau menikah, kenapa aku harus menerimamu sebagai kekasihmu kan."

"Itu kau pintar." Jongin menyentil dahiku pelan,

"Sudahlah, pembahasan menikah-menikah ini kita akhiri saja sampai disini. Sebaiknya kita mandi karena badanku sudah sangat lengket."

Aku bangkit dari dudukku, lalu membuka almari pakaian Jongin. Sudah biasa sih aku meminjam baju-bajunya. Kan kita pasangan.

"Hun, apa kau tadi mengatakan kita?"

"Huh?"

"Kau mengatakan kita. Maksudmu kita, kita mandi bersama? Berdua begitu?"

"JONGIIN!"

Dan pakaian yang tadi sudah ditanganku sekarang bersarang kepala Jongin dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya karena aku yang melemparnya.

.

.

.

 **Note:**

hanya beberapa moment setelah mereka jadian. semoga readers suka. XOXO


End file.
